Mobile terminals, especially smart terminals, have become an indispensable part of people's lives. In the meantime, people are having higher and higher functional requirements for smart terminals.
As smart terminals become increasingly functional, to meet the operational requirements of some new features as well as to elevate the user experience, smart terminals are having increasingly larger screens, which may on one hand bring convenience to people's lives, but may on the other hand make smart terminals unhandy. Typically, users tend to place their smart terminals in bags; hence, when the user is in a noisy environment, he may not be able to check in time the unprocessed events on the phone, such as a call or a short message.
In light of this, to mitigate the unhandiness issue accompanying the enrichment of smart terminals' functions, typically an additional ancillary device may be worn to facilitate the user for auxiliary control of the smart terminal, such as a smart watch or smart glasses. However, no matter what kind of ancillary device, it can only receive information from the terminal but cannot actively return signals to control the terminal, hence a single-way control, that is, the user cannot interact with the terminal via the ancillary device, defeating the purpose for which the ancillary device is intended.